Alternate Universes Can Break Your Brain
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Teen Titans] AU. High school with superpowers is like cereal with sugar. Mmmmmm... Sugar.
1. Chapter One

Alternate Universes Can Break Your Brain

By Shyro Foxfeather

(Note: AU ficlet everyone. They aren't the Teen Titans, however, everyone does have powers and yet they go to an almost normal High School. Yes, so very original. Meh.)

……

"New student? I thought they didn't allow that here…" Trailed off Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan as he stared at Richard—or as they all called him after that bird incident—Robin. Beast Boy had on a plain white T-shirt with jeans and All Stars and wore a necklace with a shark fang on it. Tooth fairy be damned, it was cool fashion statement. (AN: They're wearing clothes! Yay!)

"That's what I was told. Who knows whether it's true or not." Robin replied as he leaned forward on the desk. He wore a red shirt with some Japanese logo on it and black jeans with sneakers. Because he was sneaky.

"I think a new peer is a wonderful idea!" Grinned Kori—or Starfire—as she bounced in her seat. She was adorned in a jean skirt and a purple blouse with flip-flops.

"Yeah, well I just hope it's not another one of those snobby chicks. Geeze, I can't stand them!" Victor 'Cyborg' Stone grouched. He was decked in… metal. Because, who would of guessed it, he was a Cyborg.

"Students!" Mrs. Jankin scolded, "As many of you may have heard this school usually doesn't allow mid-term new students but today they've made an exception." This startled a minute fraction of the classroom. "Please be very gracious to your new classmate; Raven Roth!"

A very despondent looking girl walked in the front door wondering why it was that she had to wait out there until the teacher called her name. Stupid overdramatic weirdo.

She was wearing baggy-ish jeans that weren't too long and were tight at the waist, a large black T-shirt with the words 'If I don't get my way, everyone suffers.' On it in red letters, and wore black All Stars that had ravens hand-sown into the stitching. She had a black one-strap backpack slung over her shoulder and she looked like she wanted to be anywhere except there.

"So, Ms. Roth, tell us something about you. Like where you came from?" The teacher, Mrs. Jankin, asked her. She stared at the mere perkiness of the teacher and wondered idly if the teacher would appreciate her telling the class about Sex Education.

"Well, I recently moved here from Hawaii. I'm originally from someplace, somewhere far, far away. And no, we did not have a sun there." She said grimly. The students wondered if she was lying or not. She could be telling the truth seeing as they all remember the 'Starfire' incident.

The teacher sweat dropped and pushed Raven toward the empty seat in the back. "You'll be sitting in the empty desk next to…Jinx for the time being." (AN: Let me allow a momentary pause for the readers to gasp and yell in outrage at Raven not being sat next to any of the other Titans.)

Jinx—as she was called for giving people immense bad luck—waved and smiled from her seat. She wore a black and blue dress and long black and blue striped tights with boots. Her hair was an unusual shade of vibrant pink. (AN: In other words the same outfit from the series.)

Raven walked over quickly and slid into her seat. Jinx grinned and leaned back in her chair. "Jinx." She said stretching out a hand to her new neighbor.

"Raven." She replied. "Nice dress."

"Nice shirt." Jinx pointed out.

"Thanks. Hot Topic. You?"

"Same."

"How about I show you around here? Tell ya who's who." Suggested Jinx with an air of mischief.

"Why not." Raven shrugged.

The teacher who had begun babbling on about Hydroponics was promptly ignored. "That guy there-," Jinx began in a hushed whisper pointing to the seat next to her. "-is Robin. Thinks he's a ninja, I think. Rather strange really."

Raven nodded. "Knew a guy like that once. Wore spandex everyday. Creepy, just plain creepy."

"Heh. Robin wouldn't be caught dead in spandex luckily." Jinx giggled. "The guy who sits in front of him is Cyborg. Half human half robot. Why? Who knows. The green kid in front of you is Beast Boy. Odd name to want to call yourself if you ask me. He's kinda comedian punk and poser at the same time."

Beast Boy's heightened hearing ability heard every word perfectly and he stiffened as they mentioned him. 'I'm not a poser!' He internally growled.

"That girl in purple next to Robin is Starfire. She's an alien from Tameran. Sadly no one believed her until she suggested that they visit her planet for the school field trip. The expenses were terrible for the teachers. Actually it was rather funny." Snickered Jinx.

Raven smirked a little. "I wonder if they'd fall for going to Azarath. _That's _another dimension." Jinx's eyes widened and she burst out laughing hysterically. Why, Raven didn't know. Of course everyone was staring at them by now. The teacher—annoyed at being interrupted—marched over to their desks.

"Ms. Catalyst I suggest you cease your shenanigans this instant! You already have two weeks of detention, so you wish it longer?" She said angrily.

Jinx blinked and titled her head, "In what era did people commonly say shenanigans?" She asked innocently.

The teacher's face turned beet red and she huffed angrily. "That's it! Three weeks it is!" And with that she strode over to the whiteboard like she had won some fierce and epic battle.

Jinx sighed, "What a freak. Gets angry over nothing. Doesn't even know the meaning of sarcasm." She shook her head to shake of those thoughts. "Now where was I?"

"Starfire." Raven told her.

"Ah, yes. She hasn't properly learned English yet but she's nice enough. Stay away from her puddings though. Last person to eat one had to stay home a week and if she says anything about poems, run. Three thousand verses are the smallest they come."

"Whoa." Raven gaped. "Really?"

"Yep. A person can only hear so much of 'The Ode To Pretty Pink Things' without having a seizure. We know, we've tried it."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Jinx looked around the room a bit before pointing to a short boy with green clothes. "That's Gizmo. He follows me around a lot. Kinda scary." She then pointed out a large fellow next to him with long hair and black and yellow clothes. "That's Mammoth. He's super strong so he's good to have around. Lot's of freaks like to hit on people here. Not like that's different from any other school, it's just these freaks have powers and stuff."

Raven took out a notebook, as the teacher demanded the class to do so. Jinx whipped her book out as well to give the appearance of working. Although Raven merely sketched and ignored the note taking process whilst Jinx just went on talking quietly. "The blonde chick over by the window is Kitten. I don't think she has any powers but her fathers a moth. She's been trying to get Robin to go out with her since she saw him but everyone knows he likes Starfire." She paused a moment. "Those are the only people in this class worth mentioning."

Raven was almost finished drawing the sketchy crow's tail feathers when her interest was piqued. "What powers do you have?" She asked Jinx.

Jinx grinned. "Bad luck!" She giggled. "I can give anyone the worst of luck and it's devious fun. And you?"

"Not sure how to classify it." She shrugged. "Levitation and few other things. Kind of like control over black magic in a way. Just not evil."

"Ah cool-," a shrill bell sounding its toll through the classroom cut Jinx off. Everyone was relived to leave the Science classroom. "What do you have next?" Asked Jinx as she scooped up her large black, blue and pink backpack. Raven sensed a pattern in her style of fashion.

"Art." She read off the schedule she had been given in the office.

"Oh, Damn. I have Math. Let me see your schedule." With that it was handed over and Jinx scanned it swiftly. She handed it back with a sigh. "You and I have fourth period together which is cool. Do you know where the Art room is?"

"I'll find it." Raven replied calmly.

"Suit yourself." Said Jinx as she walked off.

Raven pulled out a school map she'd also gotten from the office. She began walking down the corridor as the map instructed but in her moment of distraction she collided with someone. The two tumbled to the ground hard and quiet snickers were shared at their expense. "Ow." Muttered Raven as she picked herself up.

Two dark greens eyes met hers as they were attached to lightly tinted green skin. "Ack! I'm so sorry!" He yelped, leaping up in shock. He fiddled with his backpack straps nervously as she helped herself up.

She stood in front of him for a moment and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Are you going to move or not? I have a class to get to… Beast Boy, right?"

"Yeah, um, sorry again." He stood aside and let her pass. As she walked by he caught the faint scent of lavender. Wait, He recognized that scent! He turned to where he thought she'd be by now but was greeted by a new crowd of students bustling past. Sighing, he weaved through to crowd and on his way to English.

……

Raven took a seat at her large art desk and was startled as a girl wearing almost nothing but orange took a seat next to her (there weren't any seat charts in this class, after all). She couldn't help but stare. Short orange tinted hair, light orange shirt, dark orange jacket, orange socks visible under blue jeans, an orange one strap backpack with another, smaller, bright orange backpack and orange All Stars with sharpie drawn smileys on them. Great.

The girl turned to her and grinned, "I'm Edward but everyone calls me Ed!" She proudly stated.

Raven stared, unsure as to whether she _really _wanted to tell this girl her name. "Erm, Raven."

"Ah, cool." And with that the girl named Ed pulled out a hardcover sketchbook and flipped through it to her current sketch. Raven caught glimpses of pictures of kelpies, dragons, horses covered in blood, and maniacal chibi comic strips. And not the fluffy princess kind either.

'Looks are so deceiving.' Thought Raven to herself.

……

Art had gone smoothly enough. No one really talked to Raven except the girl named Ed who made a few unusual comments once in a while. Such as 'Beware the cheesy cheese nips! They will suck the soul out of your pastels!'

Raven was on her way to Physical Education when pink nail polished fingers gripped her shoulders roughly. She was spun around to see the blonde girl Jinx had pointed out—Kitten, wasn't it? —grinning viciously. She was flanked by two other girls. Both were also blonde, one with straight hair, a midriff, shorts, and hiking boots, and the other with curly hair, a pink blouse, and way-too-tight pants with pink sneakers.

"Hello Rae." Smirked Kitten. "I'm glad to finally get a chance to talk to you. I'm sorry you have to set next to that nasty Jinx girl." She feigned sympathy.

"Uh…Yeah. Bummer." Raven muttered sarcastically.

Kitten didn't catch the hint, "Isn't it? Why don't you sit with us at lunch? We'll be sitting in the hippest spot in the Café."

Raven tried to push past them, "Yeah, right. Well, sorry but I got to go to class. Basketballs to toss and dodge balls to dodge and all that."

Kitten frowned and snapped her finger. In an instant the two other girls had grabbed her by the arms and held her restrained for Kitten's tireless rant. "I am the most popular girl in school. I can make your like hell so you better-,"

Raven had enough by now. She cut Kitten off by initiating her dark magic and phasing threw the floor. She repapered a few hallways away and was relived to see the area somewhat empty. Although she could still hear cries of outrage echoing from down the hall and quickly sped off to class.

……

Raven stared at the atrocity the female PE coach had handed her. "This is too small." Raven stated grimly.

The coach sighed. "I know that. We never get new kids so we don't actually keep extras. We can't get any new ones until next week and unless you want to lose points you have to wear gym clothes."

Raven groaned and traipsed over to her locker. She was able to get a nice, normal sized shirt, but that shorts were ridiculous! She was somewhat happy to note that they stretched so they would be moveably. However, they would also be _skin frickin' tight!_

Dejectedly she slipped into the attire and walked out to the line up area outside. The teacher scooted her into position between a tired looking girl and a short boy with red hair.

From down the line some ways the same dark green eyes as before were alit and the owner was bouncing with glee. Cyborg who wasn't too far down the line walked over and jabbed him in the shoulder with one large finger. "Calm down man. What's got you in such a perky mood today? Someone actually ask you out?" He asked skeptically.

"No!" Beast Boy said indignantly. The paused. "Dude, that's not funny!"

Cyborg laughed, "Yes it is!"

"C'mon! I'm serious! That girl is the same one that I saw when I stayed at that beach house in Hawaii last summer."

Cyborg faltered. "You mean the girl who sat underneath a beach umbrella everyday reading? That girl? That's her?"

"Yup! I didn't recognize her this morning. She seemed more depressed and was wearing black. At the beach she was happier looking and wore white."

"How very… observant of you." Cyborg pointed out. "So, how long'd ya stare at her for?"

The guy next to Beast Boy snickered and whispered 'Busted' under his breath. They ignored him.

"Dude, I was so not staring!" He exclaimed defensively.

"Heh. Yeah. Riiiiight." Cyborg snickered. He then noticed the PE coach approaching and snuck back to his spot leaving a flustered Beast Boy behind.

……

"Class!" Began the overzealous coach. "Today we play tennis! Grab your partner and get in line for a racket!" She announced.

Raven sighed as she watched all the other people—people with friends—team up rather quickly. There were a few left that looked as lost as she did, however, that didn't make her feel any better. A pretty, tall, blond girl who wore little to no makeup and, of course, PE clothes walked over to Raven. "Hey, want to be my partner Raven?" She asked kindly.

Raven was startled. How did this girl know her name? 'I suppose it doesn't matter.' She thought to herself before muttering a small "Sure."

The girl smiled and pulled her over to the line. "I'm Samantha but everyone calls me Sky." She said.

Raven wondered idly is she should introduce herself seeing as the girl already knew her name. "Raven and that's what everyone calls me."

From way ahead in the line Beast Boy watched as Raven was pulled over by Sky. He grinned and congratulated Sky on being the nicest person to Raven thus far. Except maybe Jinx. But Jinx didn't count. That was his logic and he was stickin' to it!

He was abruptly handed a racket as Cyborg hauled him over to tennis court six. They were faced against a couple guys who looked like they really didn't care for tennis. Or anything.

The line of people diminished and soon Raven and Sky got their rackets too. The coach looked to her clipboard and frowned. "Seems I've skipped a court. You'll be on side A of court five."

The girls nodded and wandered over to wear Sky told Raven that court five was. Next to it, of course, was court six, where Beast Boy watched with wide eyes as the girls walked over.

Cyborg snickered. "Man, you got it bad." He taunted. Beast Boy just waved his racket threateningly in his direction.

"Great." Murmured Sky as she saw who their opponents were. A girl with long black hair that looked to be coated with hairspray and way too much make up was chatting with a girl with dark brown hair and looked identical to the first girl. "'The prick sisters'." She told Raven. "Their from the meanest clique in the school. Not nice people."

"Bullies?" Raven asked.

"In a sense. They get other people to do their dirty work for them."

'The Prick Sisters' saw Sky and began hollering mindless jeers of insulting lines they probably got of the Internet.

"Yeah well bring it on!" Sky yelled back.

The black haired girl threw the ball down and thwacked it with all her strength. It flew towards Raven who hit it back with much more force. The green ball flew so fast it caused the passing wind to ruffle their clothing.

The first point had been scored. Raven and Sky cheered as the black haired girl—Raven was later told was named Brit—glared. The brunet, Alice, bitterly threw the ball over and Sky caught it with a quick hand. She tossed the ball down a maneuvered her racket to send the ball spiraling back at the enemy.

Brit ran forward and hit it right back. This went on for some time and not one of the girls noticed that the boys beside them had ceased playing to watch the fierce competition. Beast Boy watched in awe at Raven movements. She seemed do poised and perfect as she glided across the court. Much more different than Sky's jerky startled movements (no offence to Sky).

Then he saw it. Brit grinned and turned to get the ball as they lost another point. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a metallic device and placed it one the ball (Beast Boy _really _didn't want consider where that came from). She smirked and tossed the ball down to hit it and the green boy panicked.

He'd seen this before! 'The prick sisters' had done that to a basketball once and it blew up when it was passed to the next person! That kid was in the hospital a month!

His breath hitched as he watched the ball spring back up. Brit struck it dead center towards the unknowing Raven. A small light blinked red quicker and quicker until it just barely touched Raven's racket. A brilliant white light burst open and a cloud of dust erupted with a loud, terrifying boom.

And Beast Boy could almost feel his heart stop…

…To Be Continued…

Disclaimer: Don't look now, the kiwis will eat your soul with their cheese plushies of doom! Beware the shoelace! Despite what information the rabid frogs may have informed you with, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying to take over the company running it and unclogging our chimney.

Aren't cliffies a pain in the ass?

The girl who wore a lot of orange is based on a person—who is called Ed—who does, indeed, wear that much orange. Sky is based on a nice girl in my Science class who, when I floundered around for a partner, asked to be mine. Which was nice seeing as my class is filled with mean people. You'll be seeing a good amount of both of them though. They're cool.

Surprisingly, I _like _Jinx. She rocks! So I suppose that's why Raven and her will be good friends.

I think I kept everyone in character. Did I? I hope so. Raven may seem a little OOC but that's because she just moved and she's kind of in an 'I'm new and I hate it' mood. Besides, she doesn't have such a dark past as in the series and she has a much better grip on her powers. I think she's pretty in character for the circumstances.

Re-reading this I feel kinda stupid. Does anyone think this is worth continuing?


	2. Chapter Two

Alternate Universes Can Break Your Brain

By Shyro Foxfeather

Part 2

Dedicated to the number of people who threatened to hurt A) me, B) themselves, C) Inanimate objects, or D) stuff I don't want to mention here, if I didn't continue the story. I love you guys!

……

And Beast Boy could almost feel his heart stop…

He had sped forward in the form of a cheetah unthinkingly and shoved her out of the way (AN::Bangs head on table: Stupid, stupid clichés!). Now he lay sprawled atop the girl, swirls in his eyes from the over exposure to light.

Raven groaned from the pain of the big cat—the big _unconscious _cat—laying over her and the extra weight dug her back into the tiny rocks on the court. "Ow." She muttered coldly as she attempted to push the thing off her. Without warning the thing's eyes opened and it dazedly melted into a skinny green boy. _The _skinny green guy, Beast Boy.

She glared at him wondering idly if he wanted to be thanked for 'saving her life' or something equally stupid. It was just an exploding tennis ball. The word tennis left a bad taste in her mouth although she had thought it in her head. 'I'll never think of tennis the same way again.' She thought grimly.

The coach blew a loud whistle and demanded everyone leave the courts. Sky ran over worriedly, a pained expression on her face. "Raven! Are you all right?" She called anxiously as she neared.

Before Raven could answer sarcastically the coach ran over and breathlessly asked, "What happened?"

Sky's eyes narrowed. "Brit and Alice put a mini-bomb on the tennis ball!" The two girls in question shivered as the teacher's fierce glare was turned on them.

"Brit! Alice! Meet me in my office! I'd like to have a few words with you." She ordered angrily. The two girls glowered at Raven and Sky as they slowly marched into the building.

Beast Boy cringed as the sun's light pierced his eyes and he sat up wearily. "W-what happened?" He asked.

"Well, I'll tell you once you get the heck off of me." Hissed a familiar voice.

The hair on Beast Boy's neck rose and he turned to see his Raven's frowning face. He leapt up—and regretted doing so as it gave him a major headache—and backed away from Raven as if as if she had the plague.

Raven was given a helpful hand from Sky and dusted off her clothes as the coach frowned. "I'm so sorry." The coach finally said. "Those girls are out of control. And it's bad enough it had to happen to you let alone on your first day here."

Raven sighed and shook her head. "It's not your fault, really. There are mean people in the world. Even I know that."

……

After Raven departed from the tennis court—she was let out early for obvious reasons and hung out in the locker room as she played with the lockers—she quickly changed and waited for the bell to signal a relived departure. And waited. And waited.

The bell rung and with a sigh she loaded up her backpack and made her way to her next class.

Drama.

It was always the class right before lunch that seemed to stretch an extra length of time immeasurable by any clock known to man. 'Luckily' Raven mused, 'It's a decent one.'

She entered the room and noticed that there were already a number of people lounging around waiting for class to start. The strange thing was that behind the rows of desks, and right before a small stage, were three old—yet comfortable-looking—couches. That's where most people were 'lounging'.

Jinx, who had been absorbed in talking to dark longhaired guy with shiny black eyes, turned and waved sporadically. Raven took that as and invitation and walked over. Jinx yanked her arm as she came into reach and Raven was propelled into the strange boy. "My bad." Giggled Jinx.

Raven stepped back a few feet, flustered by having such a first appearance go so wrong. The boy just smiled and outstretched his hand for a friendly handshake. She declined. "Sorry, I don't do handshakes." She muttered coldly though that wasn't entirely true. She really didn't want to get close to this guy—or _any_—if she could help it. It would almost be a sin doing that and getting them involved with her father.

Raven mentally brushed those thoughts away. 'That's not why I'm here.' She berated herself. She came back to reality to realize that the boy was giving her a slight hurt look and Jinx had a look of confusion on her face. Raven jumped, "I mean I'm sorry. Here." And with that she grabbed his _still _outstretched hand and shook it. "I'm just um…" She floundered for an excuse. "Shy." And cringed at the one she had just used to describe herself with.

"Well, hello Shy." He said jokingly. "Everyone calls me Aqualad."

Jinx rolled her eyes and placed an arm around Raven bringing her forward. "And this is Raven." She told him. Raven got the vague impression Jinx was the local matchmaker. Goodie.

The teacher walked in and clapped his hands garnering everyone's attentions. Raven noticed that quite a few people had joined them and she recognized Starfire as one of them. The rest were complete strangers.

"Students, quiet!" Hollered the teacher, Ms Midori. She was a stubborn, single woman who seemed to loathe the male population. Except, of course, her students, whom she adored and not in a creepy or wrong way. She was easily one of the most favored teachers in the school. "Has everyone plotted out their skits?" She asked. A chorus of positive answers flooded the room.

The teacher grinned as she looked over the class. Her gaze stuck on Raven and she pulled up her clipboard. "You're Raven Roth, correct?" She asked looking up from her list.

Raven felt nervous as the class all looked at her simultaneously. "Yes." She answered solemnly. Solemn was good. Weakness was not. The teacher grinned and whispered murmurs of excitement swept through the air.

"As you may not know," Began the teacher as she beamed at her, "we celebrate all students. At the beginning of the year we hold a huge party. Since this school rarely acquires new students this'll be the first time we do this but… We're going to have a free period on Raven!" Ms Midori exclaimed. Gleeful cheers rose from other students and a few even thanked Raven. Jinx smiled and wallowed in the attention Raven was getting as slowly the class wound down and people stretched and lay across the couches and occasionally a few desks.

A girl walked over and Raven saw she wore tight black pants and a yellow and black striped shirt. "Hi guys!" She greeted casually.

Jinx and Aqualad, the latter of whom had just walked over, greeted her back like she was an old friend. Which she probably was.

The girl turned to Raven. "You're the new girl, right? I couldn't see over the crowd." She explained. Raven nodded. "Cool! I'm Bee, nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too." She replied. The trio of regulars dragged Raven over to the forest green couch in the corner.

Jinx bounced happily and curled up by the arm. "This is _our _spot." She explained. "None of the others groups can sit here because we've claimed it." She bounced on the couch to show its worth. "And I've never been so glad we did!" She cheered.

Bee tisked as she, Raven, and Aqualad took a seat in respective order. Aqualad shook his head amusedly. "You threatened to curse them all if they didn't. I'm surprised that one guy didn't wet himself." He turned to Raven and whispered, "Jinx is scary when she's PMS-ing. _Believe _me." A fluffy white pillow flew at his head and hit dead on.

"I heard that!" Complained Jinx.

Bee took out a notebook and showed it to Raven as Jinx and Aqualad bickered from opposite sides of the couch. "This is our script. We're doing a short play on the importance of brushing your teeth."

"…Why?" Raven asked, eyebrow raised and all.

"Eh heh heh…" Bee chuckled nervously nodding in Aqualad's direction. "He went on strike once to get even with us and refused to brush his teeth for two weeks. Was the grossest thing we've ever seen!" She whispered as to avoid his fishy wrath. "Anyway," She continued at a normal volume, "I think I can wedge you in as the dentist and I'll play the assistant. The dentist doesn't really have any lines so you have no need to memorize to much." She said and Jinx, who was actually listening, snickered at her fleeting panicked look at being given what seemed a major part. "Jinx is the patient-,"

"Why not Aquala-?" Began Raven curiously.

"Candy." Jinx and Bee chorused together solemnly.

"Oh. Explains a lot."

"Doesn't it?" Jinx beamed.

Aqualad, who was now paying attention from his ready to fight stance behind the couch, muttered something along the lines of, "Girls are weird."

Jinx shoved the pillow at him again and a cry of "Hey no-ow!" rang from behind the couch.

'Only these people would say 'ow' when getting hit by pillows.' Raven thought to herself as she began to miss the quiet nose-in-book, body-in-corner existence.

……

Jinx pulled Raven over to a long strip of tables lined against the inner wall of the cafeteria. Why they were eating in there when they could eat somewhere more… peaceful baffled Raven, however, she figured this was Jinx's crowd. Might as well not complain. Much.

A table away Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy sat chattering about their day so far while Cyborg waited in line to get their food as they had all elected him to be today's 'Monkey Boy' despite snickers and pointed looks at Beast Boy.

"And then just as the ball hit her racket-," He exclaimed dramatically. Of course he had Robin's and Starfire's rapt attention if not a tinge of slight doubt, "I rushed in as a kick ass cheetah and pushed her out of the way of the explosion!" He ended making wild hand motions that really made no sense with the story.

A deep chuckle announced Cyborg's arrival and Beast Boy sulked because now he wouldn't get to trick Robin and Starfire into thinking she had thanked him lavishly and called him the most handsome hero on the planet. And he'd even spent all 4th period thinking it up, too!

"So then what?" Asked Starfire as she plucked a fresh slice of pizza from the plate.

"Well-," He was cut off by Cyborg.

"Teach blamed 'the prick sisters' 'cause it was their fault and the new girl left. We think she was sent to the nurse or somethin'. Lucky that bomb didn't hit her. We found pieces of the racket lying all over the court!"

The others gaped. "Yeah. _They _seem to be getting stronger." Beast Boy added motioning toward a group sitting four rows away.

The _'They' _they spoke of was none other than the most popular clique in school. You had to at least beat up ten kids to be qualified to enter. And if you did get in you had to have the powers to stay in the group. They were commonly known as the Preps. They consisted of the leader, Slade, his girlfriend Mane, her best friends, Kitten and Terra, their boyfriends, X and Malchior.

They were envied, they were feared, and they were hated however they were hardly threatened. They had the schools eating out of their hands as their rich parents loomed over the School Board Officials. The only one who wasn't exactly 'rich' was Malchior yet he got in on his jerk attitude, powers, and 'good looks'.

Robin and Cyborg grimaced. "I know." Exclaimed their unofficial leader. Last week they screwed with Speedy's bow and arrows and when he went to defend himself in that fight-,"

"We know." Cyborg stated grimly. "We were there. We saw everything."

"And yet they had the NERVE to blame Speedy and totally ignored the fact that the Preps even did anything!" Beast Boy growled viciously.

Starfire quietly spoke up and broke up the uncomfortable silence. "We should eat and do no more of the 'mean talking'. I think I have learned a saying that describes it and that would be 'Bad moods ruin good food'." She said looking for Robin in approval of her speech.

He nodded. "Starfire's right. Let's eat now and worry about them later. No need to get upset, right?" With murmurs of approval they began to dig in.

However, Beast Boy's gaze was caught the moment he caught sight of Raven sitting a few tables away. His gaze flickered from her quiet demeanor to the guy walking down the row and straight for her, a determined look in his pale blue eyes. Beast Boy sprang from his seat, startling the others.

'That's the biggest 'player' in school! That's Malchior!' Beast Boy's shocked mind exclaimed and he ran from the table much to the shock of his friends.

……

A light tap on her shoulder made her look up, not catching the panicked and outraged looks the people around her gave the person. A teenage boy with long blonde-white hair and crystal blue eyes stared down at her. "Hello." He said charmingly. "You're new?" He asked.

Confused, Raven nodded. "Yeah."

"I am Malchior, at your service. What is you name?" He asked with all the sincerity her possibly could.

Raven felt uncomfortable. A sense in her told her his energy was off, it was volatile. She coldly answered him with a mere, "None of you business." Before turning away from him.

A sharp-clawed hand grabbed her shoulder but released it when a—yet again—familiar voice rang out. "Leave her alone!"

Beast Boy stood there disgruntled looking. Robin and the others ran to catch up to him as the Preps, who now noticed the commotion, rushed over as well. Jinx's eyes widened and she dragged Raven away as students began filing back to watch or just plain out of the building. They'd almost made it when a with a gust of wind Malchior snatched Raven up and back to the brawl.

Jinx, panicking, stopped the leaving Mammoth. "Mammoth! You have to help!" She yelled over the noise. He caught her meaning but by that time the current of fleeing peers was too strong and they'd have to get back in once everyone was out.

Slade glared menacingly at Robin, his two color—if very odd—mask covering his face. Slade smirked as Malchior brought a struggling Raven back to the match. A crisp black circle of energy held her arms to her side and she kicked violently until her legs were restrained as well. Un able to use her powers against the dark magic she glared evilly at him.

Terra sneered at her boyfriend's attention with the other girl. "Asshole." She spat under her breath as she stood next to Kitten and X.

Beast Boy stared anxiously at Malchior. "Is this your new pet?" The seemingly nice guy asked cruelly, his eyes slitting as the wavered and became a deadly shade of red.

"No!" Beast Boy growled.

Malchior glared at Beast Boy. Then slowly turned to face the bound girl. "You liars." He whispered to them although he knew they were telling the truth.

Before any more could be said a shrill whistle rang through the room and the remaining bystanders fled, not wanting to get in trouble.

A young man with ebony hair and narrowed eyes walked forward. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. The ring around Raven disappeared and she fell to the floor with a thump. "Fighting in my school shall not and will not be tolerated!"

All of the Preps bowed their heads except Slade and muttered quick—and obviously false—apologies.

He glared one last time before waving them off. "You're dismissed." That left only him, Raven, Beast Boy, and his friends. Jinx had yet to come back.

Raven gaped openly. "Sir!" She began and the others gawked. "They were trying to beat me up! They caused the trouble, we were just defending ourselves!" She exclaimed heatedly.

"So then these students here-," He said waving a hand at Robin and the others, "will have you to blame for their months worth of detention now won't they?"

…To Be Continued…

…

Disclaimer: Don't look now; the kiwis will eat your soul with their cheese plushies of doom! Beware the shoelace! Despite what information the rabid frogs may have informed you with, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying to take over the company running it and unclogging our chimney.

:Flounders for an excuse as to why Raven's getting into so much trouble: Um..um… School sucks?

Heh. It's a little hard writing Robin and the group. I'm so tempted to call them Titans. Meh.

First chapter was more popular than I thought it'd be and seeing as you guys have such… detailed threats I decided to update for my safety and yours. Meh…again.

In other news, my cactus is blooming! Anyone else got a cactus? C'mon raise your hands people!

:Crickets chirps: …Anyone else got a pest problem::Stares at crickets:

Also, I am taking a vote since I'm in debate about this. Should I add review responses? I mean sure, it's awesome to see your name in someone else's fic and how they responded to your review but seriously, it takes up so much room! I got through three quarters of a fic I was reading once and then was disappointed to see the length cut short by the responses. So here's the vote:

Yes on review response?

No on review responses?

Or a peaceful neutral where I answer only ones that stand out a lot?

Thanks!


	3. Chapter Three

Alternate Universes Can Break Your Brain

By Shyro Foxfeather

Part 3

(Note: I don't like tennis much.)

……

Raven sat angrily in the office chair. Apparently the staff were to call her parents—or her father seeing as that was almost all the family she declared ownership to—and announce her faults and punishment to them. Although, they used sugary sweet voices and told _their _side of the story—keeping in mind they weren't even there and were on the Preps side to begin with—the were deviously constructing a false story of which the parent would more likely blame the child rather than the school. That's what they did and that's what they were paid for. Unfortunately for them they'd never met _her_ father before…

The phone number was dialed, the receiver pressed to the white blond secretary's double pierced ear, and the waiting, for all whom were involved, was agonizing.

The others, who were to receive similar punishments and sat beside her, were no less than Robin (a student with a perfect 4.0 grade average much to the envy of those who knew about it), Beast Boy (the local class clown and all around oddity with green tinted skin who did very poorly in most subjects), Starfire (who, albeit knew little English, had impeccable grades and always tried her best), and Cyborg (who aced anything mechanical and mathematical yet resented Art and Social Studies with a tremendous passion).

Jinx and Mammoth had ducked out of the building quickly, although hesitantly, after Raven had gave them a frenzied signal that plainly meant 'flee'. The less people in trouble because of her the better off her guilty conscience would be, after all.

Now, however, as the phone rang what was assumedly a death toll, she was sent with many sympathetic glances from her fellow peers. Their attention was brought back to the situation at hand when they heard the annoyingly pitched voice of the secretary.

"Hello, this is Janken High School. We're calling to inform you that your daughter—Raven Roth—has been misbehaving at lunch by fighting with the other students. She-," The woman froze as the recipient replied to her. "Uh no I s-suppose not…" She stuttered. "Yes…yes…no." This went on for a lengthy amount of time. The pallor of the misguided woman's skin grew. "Yes, I do apologize for that but…" She jumped and held the receiver away from her ear and stared at it in obvious shock.

The principal walked over as he had noticed his worker's distress. "What's going on?" He asked.

Eyes wide she turned to him. "He told me that I should not bother him while he is at work and that he can handle his daughter on his own…then he hung up." She informed him.

He grunted in acknowledgement. "Sounds like he will too handle her too. Good for him!" He was ignoring the fact that Robin and the others were staring at him in mute horror. Raven just gave them both an unbelieving look behind their backs.

"No sir that's not what I meant-,"

"Just call the other parents." He snapped before walking back into his office and this time shutting the door behind himself.

The secretary mumbled some mildly impolite things beneath her breath before continuing on with the calls.

The other teens sent Raven some sympathetic looks as they assumed that her father was a harsh man from the phone call. However, their worry over her trials were forgotten as each of the other parents were called.

To spare you the details, there were quite a few annoyed/angered parents and quite a few doomed/apologetic children as well. In the end the five 'delinquents' were sent back to class with late slips and notices stating that they did, in fact, have to attend detention after school for the next month starting today…

The door of the office shut with a click and the five forlorn looking teens trekked hopelessly to their classes. It must be noted that this was an unusual school seeing as 6th period came before 5th period. That was because, plain and simple, 6th period was the longest of the day and you could bear it much easier if you had it right after lunch. None of this made sense to anyone seeing as there was a 7th and 8th period as well for more supernatural training. All the classes were a bit shorter to make room so all in all it just meant they had a seven-hour school day.

Raven walked toward where she was told her math class was located at. 'Joy,' she thought to herself bitterly, 'I get to endure this torture right after going through that one…'

I tinted green hand tapped her shoulder and she looked up to see Beast Boy walking next to her. "And you would want…what?" She muttered.

He shook his head. "I don't want _anything_, okay." She gave him a skeptical look. "What class do you have next?"

She eyed him wondering if he was going to start stalking her or not. "Math…"

"With?" He prompted.

She reached into her pocket and took out her schedule. "Ms. Ricktor…happy now?"

He cringed, not at her comment but at the teacher. "That bites! Okay, rule number one-," He began as he lifted up his fingers to help number the rules. Raven rolled her eyes. "Never, ever talk in her class. If she catches you you're dead meat on a golden platter." The second finger went up. "Rule number two, don't eat in her class either and especially _don't _chew gum! You get a instant detention for that."

"Gum-nazi?" She asked.

"Gum-nazi." He cautioned her. She nodded and tucked it away in a mental file. "Third, do _not _raise your hand unless you're, like, one-hundred and fifty percent sure you know the answer. Fourth, don't try to be 'buddies' with her because that just makes you stand out."

"Well," She interrupted as to pause his long list of rules. "I'm here already, so goodbye." And with that she turned and walked off into the classroom.

He blinked, "Uh…Okay." Small pause. "Oh crap! Drama's the other way!" And with that he made a mad dash to his proper classroom.

……

The teacher, Ms Ricktor, gave narrow look to Raven. "We were expecting you twenty minutes ago." She spat.

Raven shrugged. "Tell that to the office." She replied as she handed her the late slip.

The teacher scanned the paper briefly. "Very well then." She stood from her desk and pushed Raven towards the center of the classroom. "This is Raven." She told them as the students watched idly. It was, after all, better than doing their Algebra work. "So where did you come from Raven?"

"Moved from or was born at?" She inquired.

The teacher glared. "_Moved_ from."

"Hawaii." Was Raven's clipped answer. She wanted to get as far away from this teacher as she could, seeing as Ms. Ricktor's nails were digging into her shoulder. The spectators just grimaced or rolled their eyes at their educator's behavior.

"Oh, _Hawaii_?" She asked skeptically. "Are you sure? You're mighty pale to have come from Hawaii."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I never said I went outside."

"Isn't that funny class?" Ms. Ricktor sneered. "Little Ms. Roth never went outside. Ha ha! Isn't funny?" A few students gave off nervous laughter. "Yes, yes it is."

"…Kay." Raven looked quite perturbed by now.

"Here." The instructor told her as she handed her a paper. "Do these problems and I'll see what you know. Your seat is over there." She said as she pointed to a seat near the middle but a little further back.

Raven frowned and began to walk her way to her desk. "Excuse me." She muttered as she dodged a boy's backpack and another's leg. "Pardon me." This time a girl whose elbow stuck into the aisle. With a final, relived sigh she collapsed into her seat and stared at her paper. It seemed like kid stuff to her, but at her other school she didn't have many friends so all she _could _do was homework.

A paper was flicked onto her desk from where she couldn't establish seeing as she had been looking at her assignment. The note was scratchy and rushed—probably a guy's handwriting. She began to read it:

'Hey, you're hot. Are you, like, single? I heard you're new here so I figure you prolly don't have many friends yet. Wanna go out? -Chris'

Raven stared. 'This is…new.' She scribbled a reply and tossed it in the general direction of where it came. Her answer was no, of course. Stalker fan boys were creepy. 'Why would I go out with someone I've never met? That's just plain stupid.' She internally muttered.

A disappointed voice cursed in the back and she internally smirked. She filled the paper out, however, decided not to turn it in yet. She'd been quite late so the class only had five more minutes to it. If she was lucky she could just flick it onto her desk and then rush out the door. It worked all the time with those teachers who wanted to loudly correct your test with you while class was in session.

In this boring gap of time her mind began to wonder over the days events. 'I met Jinx in first period…' She thought to herself. 'Met some random person in second. Almost got mauled by a tennis ball and met some people in third…' She paused. 'That guy who tackled me…um…Oh yeah, Beast Boy… Weird kid. I wonder what his power is.' She frowned. 'Duh, shape shifting. Odd. I wonder how that happened seeing as that's not really all that common.'

Two and a half minutes left.

'Fourth was cool. Jinx and that weird guy Aqualad were there…then lunch bit but that can't be helped. Mom'll be furious when she finds out. She was always rather cynical. Good things she's in London or I'd be toast. Dad's a nut case but still…not quite as bad.' She derailed that train of thought quickly. 'This class sucks…what've I got next?' She spared a glance to her schedule. 'Oh yeah, World History. Peachy.'

One minute and fifteen seconds left.

'What's after that? Hmmm…' She stared at her paper. 'Martial Arts…Seriously? Weird school…' She shrugged this off. 'Next would be Mythic Educational. What the hell? That tells me nothing.' She sighed. 'I really need to read the registration papers next time. I bet'cha this is dad's fault.'

The bell rung quite loudly and a few students with intensified hearing cringed violently. Raven slung her pack over her shoulder and swiftly strode through the crowd of students. She tossed the paper on the desk and made it out like she assumed she would be able to.

Seeing as this was the main hall and it was not after class had started it was horridly crowded. So much so that if you took the power of a fire hydrant and sprayed it down the hall no one would be moved much for students behind them would keep them in place. It was like a jar full of ants, all teeming to about as they tried to get from one place to another. (A/N: I hate ants.)

Raven was making her way calmly through the bustle and hustle. She was good at this seeing as all she had to do was lengthen her aura and add a feeling to it that had people unconsciously part as she neared. Sometimes her powers were useful after all.

It was then that narrowed eyes found her in the crowd. Malchior smirked and made his way over to her through the pack of mindless students. They saw him and just plain ran.

The hairs on Raven's neck pricked at the sensation of such a stare and she whirled around and instantly spotted him. He sneered at her and continued to gain, as he was already ten yards away.

'Crap!' Raven mentally yelped. She was one to avoid confrontation at all costs seeing as her parents had _never _approved…Okay maybe that was just her mother but the point still remained.

She took in her surroundings and ducked into the nearest female bathroom. A startled look crossed Malchior's face and he hissed in resignation. All the power in the world wouldn't help him here…Okay maybe it would but still…

Raven sighed in relief and leaned against the cool tile.

"Well, well, well…" Chortled a high-pitched feminine voice. "What have we got here?"

Raven felt disbelief grip her and although she wasn't a chicken she didn't like where this was going. Raven faced the lone Kitten utter contempt. 'Like my frickin' day couldn't get worse!' She growled internally.

Kitten purred in a sneering manner—or like a cat that's caught a bird—and approached Raven as she flexed her nail like claws. "We had a nice little talk planned that you ran from this morning." She grinned. "You disappointed me so much." She feigned a hurt look.

Raven rolled her eyes and returned to her a solemn stare.

"Maybe…" She grinned wickedly. "I could teach you a lesson."

Raven blinked. 'Like this freak could beat me in this lifetim-?' Her thought was cut short and the skinny little Prep lunged at her. Of course Raven dodged and all but the surprise attack had her off guard and she was nicked on her left shoulder.

"What! You afraid?" Sneered the cheeky antagonist.

She became strangely aware that she was talking to no one.

"What the hell? Not again." Growled the girl as she stormed out of the bathroom and passed a startled Malchior.

……

In front of her next class Raven groaned at her day thus far. "Why the hell is everyone after me?" She muttered vehemently. 'How the hell could I forget about phasing? Must be the damned teenage confusion pulsing in the air or _something_!'

Raven was struck with an odd thought. It seemed commonplace for her to get the strangest thoughts when in the middle of an internal rant or debate—given she hadn't accepted or gotten used to it. It was this time, however, that she realized just what her unconscious mind had been digging at all day.

"I know where I've seen that boy before!" She announced in astonishment.

She was, of course, stared at for this outburst since it was, after all, High School.

…To Be Continued…

…

Disclaimer: Don't look now; the fruit bats will slay your soul with their rolls of duct tape of doom! Beware the elongated ostrich! Despite what release forms the albino cat demons may have sent to by mail of carries pigeon, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying not to be the meal of the flying purple alligators or any sort of unpleasant bird of poetry.

First days seem like this and since Raven's rather magnetic people flock to her. (:Points: That's my excuse and I'm stickin' to it!)

When we get to Day Two things will calm down some so don't worry. I'll try to finish this day in the next chapter. I hope this one didn't bite or anything. I seem to be losing a bit of my touch for humor…I need to read some fanfics or something…


End file.
